


Weather The Storm

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Chekov are stranded in a lightning storm. Despite his fear of space, McCoy trusts Chekov to get them to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16071485948/i-dont-think-i-can-take-us-through-that-chekov).

“I don’t think I can take us through that,” Chekov says, staring up at the stormy sky with his eyes as wide and bright as coins.

McCoy looks down at him instead of out at the lightning storm that they are going to have to fly through if they ever want to make it off of this planet. They’d come down with a handful of red-shirted ensigns that McCoy had barely known the names of. They’re all gone now. Only he and Chekov are left.

“I trust you to do it,” he says, even if that isn’t quite true. He hardly even trusts Kirk when they’re in space - because space is a big, evil thing that wants nothing more than to crush every life form stupid enough to think it can fly through it. Now’s not the best time to mention that to their panicking navigator. “You’re the best there is at this, right?”

Chekov gives a small, uncertain squeak. McCoy doesn’t think that’s much confirmation.

He reaches out to place a hand on the kid’s shoulder, squeezing tight for a second, and before his eyes he watches as Chekov takes a deep breath. The scared teenager disappears, replaced by the controlled expression of a Starfleet officer. Chekov nods to himself and reaches for the controls of the vessel they’ve managed to salvage.

“Here we go,” Chekov mutters under his breath.

McCoy ruffles his hair once for good luck, and then they’re off to a shaky start, the old vessel vibrating around them like all its parts want to fly off in different directions. It’ll be a miracle if they make it back to the ship alright - but, oddly, it’s a miracle that McCoy trusts Chekov to perform.


End file.
